1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pallets for making prints of dental arch occlusal surfaces for identification purposes.
2. Problem
The most certain customary expedient for identifying persons is fingerprints. Fingerprints are generally satisfactory for identifying living individuals but are frequently ineffective for identifying deceased victims of a tragedy such as a fire or a situation in which the remains have degenerated over a sufficient period of time that fingerprints of the deceased can no longer be taken.
When fingerprinting technique is not available to identify deceased persons resort is frequently had to dental records. Such records are of assistance in identifying a deceased person if the identity of such person is suspected so that the appropriate dentist can be located and his records of the presumed prior patient checked. This technique is of little or no value, however, where there is no clue to the possible identity of the deceased person.
The problem solved by the present invention is to provide an article and a procedure which can be used for identifying a living person and which identification can be made of record so as to be readily available for identifying deceased persons even if the identity of such persons is not suspected and even if the condition of the body of the deceased is such that fingerprints cannot be taken.